1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quantum generator devices for energy extraction and conversion by means of the interaction between light and matter obtained when particular arrangements of isolated free electron gas reservoirs with high area-to-mass ratio are placed under compression and placed under tension.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The purpose of energy generators is to maintain a defined electromechanical force between either terminals of an electric charge or any electromechanical device to move, heat, illuminate, resonate or to supply energy for any human intention, including the process of charge and discharge of batteries through energy transformation.
The methods for charging batteries (the term “battery(ies)”, unless otherwise perceived by the context, is used in this document to refer to one or more electrochemical cells, electrically connected in an appropriate series and/or parallel arrangement, and more particularly to secondary batteries, also known as “rechargeable batteries,” “storage batteries,” or “accumulators”) are well known. The most conventional method for charging batteries consists of applying direct current to the batteries. Although simple, this method can cause an increase in the temperature of the batteries and an excess of gases, requiring a long period for the total recharge of the battery.
A more improved battery charging method is disclosed by PODRAZHANSKY in International Application No. PCT/US97/02729 (WO 97/32384) applied to nickel metal hydride, lead acid, lithium ion, nickel cadmium or nickel metal hydride batteries. This method involves altering a first wait period by applying, during the first wait period, a first pack of high frequency current pulses to the battery with the first pack of pulses having a frequency selected to enhance mixing of the electrolyte.
Chen et al proposes in U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,515 a method and apparatus for rapidly charging a battery using a multiple-frequency composite current without a discharging process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,425, PETROVIC presents a waveform with long period recharging pulses of approximately 60 to 180 seconds, separated by two rest periods interspersed by a discharge period of 10 to 20 seconds.
In addition to the effort in developing new recharge processes for batteries, many companies try to develop batteries with new structural characteristics in order to attain better performance. Matsushita Industrial Electrical Co. Ltd., for instance, applied for: (i) JP Patent Application No. 11-194008 (Publication No. 2001-023682, TAKEHIRO et al, see also WPI/Derwent document AN2001-207435/XP002306657) wherein is disclosed a sealed lead-acid battery containing a positive electrode plate and a porous lead negative electrode plate of specific dimensions aiming to obtain high discharge characteristics; and (ii) EP Patent Application No. 0644404A1 (MORISHITA et al) that discloses a sealed alkaline storage battery with means for reducing the distortion of the cell containers due to the generation of heat in the cell during the electrode reaction and the Joule's charging and recharging process.
Indeed, during the electrode reaction and the charging and recharging process not only is the cell container subject to deformation, but also the battery plates. In European Patent No. EP1228544B 1 (PALUMBO) there is a concern about the straining of battery plates, and more particularly to the creep deformation (growth) caused by grain boundary sliding that would reduce the performance and the life-time of the battery. The suggested approach is to alter the structure of the grain boundaries directly in the material so that the electrodes of the lead-acid batteries obtain a superior resistance to creep deformation, intergranular corrosion and cracking.
On the other hand, GLEITER et al (Charge-Induced Reversible Strain in a Metal, Science Magazine, Apr. 11, 2003, Vol. 300, p.312-315) describes that reversible strain amplitudes can be induced in metals by introducing electrical charges, mainly in metals with extremely high surface-to-volume ratio; while in DE Patent Application No. 19952447 C1(PCT/EP00/10079-WO01/33590) GLEITER et al discloses a device with an electrode, a spongiform nanostructure metal permeable layer where the overwhelming majority of atoms are located in easily accessible surfaces, an electrolyte, and a means for applying a voltage providing optical or mechanical effect suitable to several applications.
Issues on reversible deformations of metals are mentioned by TIMOSHENKO, et al (Theory of Elastic Stability. New York: McGraw-Hill, Second Edition, 1963. p. 470-485) when relating experimental results on thin shells suffering reversible deformations, i.e., simultaneously placing under compression and under tension the symmetrical sides of metallic shells with a high ratio between their diameter and their thickness (D/t) through bending tests, concluding that “the discrepancy between experiment and theory is larger for thinner shells.” He explains through graphics and formulas that different metallic alloys have the same critical curve when they have the same ratios of D/t and E/σy. Therefore, the critical curve for both brass and steel is the curve “545” given by the relation E/σy=545, as shown on FIG. 1. With the results found on axial-compression and bending tests on thin tubes of steel and brass, the author concludes that the values found for the critical stress are about 1.4 times those found in axial-compression tests for all values of diameter/thickness (D/t).
New energy sources have been searched as alternatives of the background art so far presented, such as the zero point energy (ZPE). PUTHOFF (“Can the Vacuum be Engineered for Space flight applications?”, NASA Breakthrough Propulsion Physics Workshop, Aug. 12-14, 1997, NASA Lewis Research Center, Cleveland, Ohio), recognizes that the “quantum vacuum is an enormous reservoir of untapped energy, with energy densities conservatively estimated by Feynman and others to be on the order of nuclear energy densities or greater.” Therefore, the question posted by PUTHOFF is: “Can the ZPE be ‘mined’ for practical use?” Further, PUTHOFF mentions that several experimental formats for tapping the zero point energy for practical use are under investigation in his laboratory. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,167 by PINTO, adopts the Casimir effect; that is mechanical forces to generate energy.